


All Heat But No Warmth

by crowbarwolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: pacificrimkink, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbarwolf/pseuds/crowbarwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're hard," Raleigh observes, sounding strangely delighted at the prospect. "I wonder, if I suck you off, would it help you to sleep?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Heat But No Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts), [ravenmoonsonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenmoonsonata/gifts).



> For the prompt: _"Chuck/Raleigh, bed sharing: Two huge dudes, one tiny bed, freezing temp. Go!"_. This was _such_ an innocent prompt, I don't know what happened, but I'm blaming the people I gifted this work for. Bless your brilliant minds!

Everything, Chuck later decides, is Max's fault.

But, since blaming his dog is childish and makes him sound like a petulant brat, Max blames this entirely on his dad, who is cozying with the doctors down in the medical unit whilst Chuck is _here_. Trapped. Couldn't move. And also being cuddled by one Raleigh Becket, which, _Jesus Christ_.

"Stop moving." Raleigh whispers straight into his ear. On the lower bunk, Mako sleeps on, peaceful as she pleases.

If he has his way, Chuck would be sleeping with her instead. Mako is nice to him, is generally nice to everyone, she wouldn't mind.

One hostile poisonous glare that could melt the thickest iceberg in that fucking Titanic movie from Stacker, though, and the next thing Chuck knew he was trying to get comfortable on the upper bunk with a very sleepy, very shirtless Raleigh on his side.

"You're _cuddling_ me," Chuck points out. Hysterically. He is very hysterical and want to very much jump out of his skin and out of the fucking room with it, but _he can't_. Stacker's order.

Raleigh, the fucker, only huffs against the sensitive skin below Chuck's ear, says "'s cold," diplomatically in lieu of an explanation and tightens his arms draped across Chuck's abdomen in response.

The act sends a shiver down his spine, his skin crawling from the extra heat of Raleigh's ridiculous fresh-out-of-a-porn-magazine body. Chuck can feel himself pouting, jabbing his elbow to his stupid six-pack, just because.

Suddenly there is a strong muscled thigh slipping between Chuck's legs, and Chuck. Well, he _squeals_.

Not one of his brightest moment, he knows, but _dear god_.

"What the _fuck are you doing_ ," Chuck whisper-shouts, voice going embarrassingly high-pitched and squeaky, and the bastard dares to laugh and proceeds to nuzzle his face all over Chuck's neck. Which. _Fuck_.

"Trying to get you to stop squirming," is Raleigh's calm hushed reply. "It's not my fault that you and your dog accidentally set fire to your bunk. Stop blaming me and plotting in silence. It's unattractive."

"Since when do you care if I'm attractive or – no, you know what, don't answer that. I'm going to sleep." Chuck vehemently decides. Raleigh's hand, rough and calloused, slips beneath his vest without him noticing, and is tracing patterns along the curve of his hips.

A rough sleepy murmur of "Hm, good," is all Chuck gets, and the silence that follows is strange; whereas Chuck is a ball of tension and agitation and his head filled with a litany of _'Stop touching me, stop touching, stop touching me'_ , Raleigh is all... cuddly. And sleepy. Did he mention the cuddly part? Yes he did, yes he did.

"But just to say, this is also your fault. Because. If you don't have any impure attention on Miss Mori, then Stacker wouldn't have –"

"My god, do you ever stop talking?" Raleigh interjects rudely. Chuck makes a face down at him and jumps when the thigh between his legs move higher toward Chuck's very sensitive and currently interested cock.

He tries to retreat, not sure where since the bed is so small there is no space left except for the fucking floor, though he knows it's already too late. Raleigh's knee makes contact with his crotch and Chuck bites at his lower lip to stifle a gasp.

The hand on Chuck's lower back stops moving. He doesn't even know how it got there other than the fact that Raleigh is one sneaky bastard. All it does is making Chuck more aware of how tangled they are on this small one-person bed than he'd like.

When he turns his head, just a bit, Raleigh's eyes are no longer closed, staring intently at his face. His eyes are very blue and very dark, pinning Chuck in place.

Raleigh's dilated pupils should be enough sign for Chuck to know that things are about to go wrong, but Chuck's attention is caught on Raleigh's knee nudging his balls through the rough materials of their pants, creating wonderful, wonderful friction that makes Chuck shoving his face into the pillow and _moans_.

Below them, Mako tosses in her sleep, the sound of her rustling sheets like a gunshot in the quiet atmosphere thick of tension. Chuck stops breathing, more because he's trying to suffocate himself in embarrassment with the pillow rather than anything really, and Raleigh hums low in his throat.

"You're hard," Raleigh observes, sounding strangely delighted at the prospect. "I wonder, if I suck you off, would it help you to sleep?"

Chuck makes a sound like a cat being strangled or a cow in the middle of a beheading, at that, another high-pitched " _What_!" torn out of his lips. Raleigh simply blinks owlishly, innocently, at him. "No? Would you rather suck me off, then?"

Silence.

"Or we can take turns?" he offers helpfully. "Though I'd probably finish if I sucked you first. It's hot."

Chuck sputters and nearly falls off the bed, if not for Raleigh's arm around his waist.

Raleigh plows on without concern, "Besides, it's cold. Yancy used to tell me that sex is the most effective medicine for cold feet," as if they're talking about the news or the weather or Max, casual as fuck.

"Oh my god, stop, stop, fine. I'll stop talking, _please_ , stop talking too," pleads Chuck. He is not above pleading. Most days he is, but now, he isn't. His cock is hard but he doesn't want – _this_ , whatever it is – maybe later, just not tonight. He tells Raleigh so.

"Not fond of exhibitionism? Me too." Raleigh says then stops molesting him. Thank god.

"I would believe that when you stop taking your shirt off in the middle of the day." Chuck deadpans. It's a common occurrence that happens so often, everyone starts a bet on how long it will take before Raleigh takes his shirt off like it has personally offended him. Sasha is the one who makes the most money out of it, brags about it to Chuck almost every day too.

"It was hot!" Raleigh says, offended.

Chuck arches a brow, gestures at his current state of shirtlessness. "Yeah? And what's your excuses _now_?"

It's halfhearted at best, because he is so tired already, after getting worked up on Raleigh's suggestion, though he _really_ wouldn't mind, just when Mako isn't in the room. He respects her, likes her better, than to do something like that.

Raleigh lets out an exasperated huff and cuddles him some more. "Go to sleep, Hansen."

Chuck sneers, jabs his elbow against Raleigh's stupid six-pack once again, then sleeps.


End file.
